SAATHI
by rajvi lover
Summary: story of two lovers who will wait for each other till the time they full fill their responsibilities, the lovers who will explain the meaning of love and sacrifice and hence at the end will be together forever
1. Chapter 1

Bangalore

A girl was running on the streets of the city and two goons were running behind her, she gets tired as she was running more than an hour, she falls down and one goon holds her

Goon: aye ladki hamara paisa nikal

Girl: mujhe chod do mere pass abhi itne paise nahi hein

Goon: paisa nahi hein

Girl: please mujhe thoda waqt do

Goon: aur kitna waqt chahie tumhe

Girl: 6 mahine (the goon calls his boss)

Goon: okay boss and he cuts the call… he looks at the girl and says tumhare pass sirf 6 mahine hein warna uske baad tumhe boss se shaadi karni padegi

Girl: nahi nahi usse pehle mein apke sare paise chukka dungi (the goons leaves her hand and leaves from there, the girl starts crying) yeh sab kyun hua mere saath

After one week

Mumbai

(a boy woke up got freshen up and came down, he saw his dadi working in kitchen)

Boy: dadi apse kitni baar kahan ki yeh sab aap mat karo

Dadi: toh fir kon karega beta

Boy: mein hoon na

Dadi: beta abhi tumhari umar hi kya hein, tum abhi bohat chote ho

Boy: oh common dadi mein 20 ka hoon aur mujhe yeh sab karna ata hein, agar aap kahe toh apke liye bahu leke aau kya?

Dadi: nalayak abhi umar hi kya hein teri

Boy(laughing): are mein toh majak kar raha tha dadu

Dadi: chal jaldi nashta kar le aj se college start horaha hein na tera

Boy: yes darling aj se college start

Dadi: aur yeh tu uss nalayak ki tarah kyun baat kar raha hein aaj

Boy: kyun ki aap usse jyada miss na kare (he gets up and touches her feet) mujhe ashirwad dijiye ki mein apna sapna pura kar saku

Dadi: beta mere blessings toh humesha tere saath hein (he smiles and leaves for college)

St. Meera High school and college

St Meera is the famous school and college in Mumbai and today is the 20th anniversary of college and so the college is decorated beautifully by the students

In auditorium

Host: and now I would like to invite our very own principal Mr. Dhirubhai chhabra

Mr. chhabra: Good morning students mein aj bohat khush hoon kyun ki aj hamara college pure 20 years complete kar raha hein

Host: sir aap iska success kise dena chahenge

Principal: yeh sab toh un students ki wajah se hein joh yahan padhe likhe aur bade bane

Host: aur sir mera akhri sawal iss baar ka best group award kon jeeta hein?

Principal(smiled and said): wohi hum sab ke favorite

Host: kon?

Principal: ONE GANG (and there is noise of claps in the auditorium)

Host: I would like to call Rajat and his group on the stage (he gets up with proud smile and moves on stage followed by his group, but one girl in the auditorium gets surprised seeing the boy and his group and goes in flashback)

Flashback

A group of 3 boys was standing in the college campus and were waiting for someone

First boy: yaar yeh RUHANA har baar late kyun ati hein

Second boy: PANKAJ relax hota hein kabhi kabhi late

Pankaj(he said looking at the 3rd boy): yaar RAJAT tu usse samjha de warna aage se mein bhi itni jaldi nahi ane wala

Rajat: VINEET woh tiffin joh tu leke aya hein panky ko de

Vinu: mein nahi dunga

Pankaj: kyun nahi dega?

Vinu: kyun ki bhaisahab aap kuch rakhenge nahi tiffin mein (a voice came from behind)

Voice: isi liye toh itna mota hein (and laughs at panky)

Pankaj: ayeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rajat: Pankaj shant shant

Vinu: haan aise kutte toh bhokte hi rahenge

Rajat: so just relax

Pankaj: kyon re MONTY tere pass koi aur kam nahi hein kya

Monty: beta tujhe pareshan karna hi mera kam hein (rajat interrupts saying)

Rajat: dekh hum hamara kam kar rahe hein tu apna kam kar samjhe

Vinu: warna

Monty: warna kya?

Rajat: dekh lena tere saath kya hota hein fir

Monty: chal ek bet lagate hein

Rajat: kaisi bet

Monty: main gate se joh pehle ladki campus mein ayegi usse tujhe janbhoj kar neeche girana hein

Pankaj: bas itni si bet ?

Vinu: thik hein lekin uske baad tujhe woh karna padega joh hum kahenge

Monty: deal

Rajat: deal

Monty: par beta tum blindfold hoge (rajat nods in agreement, vinu blindfolds him… monty brings his male friends and asks them to dash with rajat so he can fall down but)

A girl entered in the campus and was amazed to see the campus… she was slowly moving in… someone came running from behind and slightly pushed that girl, she lost her balance and was about to fall but two strong hands hold her and both falls down… she opened her eyes, composed herself and stands properly

Girl: thank you

Rajat: sorry

Girl: sorry ?

Rajat: woh meri wajah se hi tum gir gayi

Girl: its ok and she leaves from there, vinu and Pankaj comes clapping there

Vinu: wah mere sher

Pankaj: izzat bacha li tune hamari (monty comes there)

Vinu: ab kya hua beta har gaye na bet

Rajat: chal ab tujhe woh kam karna padega joh hum kahenge

Monty: kya karna padega mujhe

Rajat: jitne bhi ladke iss main gate enter karenge un sab ko tumhe I love you kehna hein

Monty(shocked): ladko ko?

Trio: ji haan (and at the same time roo enters)

Roo: hey guys

Pankaj: dekh yeh abhi arahi hein

Vinu: itna late kyun hua?

Roo: yaar woh dad ki driving ka speed toh tumhe pata hein na

Rajat: not again roo

Pankaj: ab chalo andar chalte hein function start hoga (and they leaves, but that girl heard there whole convo and she feels bad)

FB ends

At present

Host: rajat tum kuch kehna chahoge

Rajat: I feel lucky to be the part of St. Meera

Vinu: and we feel lucky as we have completed our schooling in the same institute

Roo: and going to do graduate here only

Pankaj: 3 cheers for St. Meera (and a program ends on a happy note, host comes to rajat)

Host: rajat principal sir ne tumhe bulaya hein

Pankaj: mein roo ke saath canteen jaraha hoon tu vinu ko saath leke jaa

Rajat: bhukkad

Vinu: chal na usse jane de

In principal's cabin

Rajat: sir can we come in

Mr. chhabra: sure beta please come in, please sit (both sits there and find their principal worried)

Rajat: kya hua sir aap pareshan lag rahe hein

mr. chhabra: kya baatau tumhe rajat problem hi kuch aisi hein

Vinu: baat kya hein sir

mr. chhabra: tum log hamare trusty ko toh jante ho

Rajat: yes sir

mr. chhabra: woh baat yeh hein ki (and narrates him the problem) ab is problem ko tumhe ki solve karna hein

Vinu: sir lekin yeh thoda difficult task hein

mr. chhabra: agar tum dono aise kahoge toh hamari problem kon solve karega

Voice: mein (a voice comes from behind)

mr. chhabra: yes

Voice: sir mein andar aau

mr. chhabra: yes come in (rajat looks at the intruder)

Voice: sir my name is PURVI

mr. chhabra: yes yes woh mujhe mr. Mahesh ka call aya tha

Purvi: yes sir (she takes out some papers and gives to principal)

mr. chhabra: be comfortable in the college and I hope tumhe campus pasand aya ho

Purvi: ji sir

mr. chhabra: aur agar kuch problem ho toh tum isse bata sakti ho (and points out to rajat duo, gets up from there place)

Vinu(forwards his hand): vineet…. Which year?

mr. chhabra: yeh first year mein hein and in the second building

Vinu: oh second building matlab not from our stream

mr. chhabra: yeah not from your stream (she looks at rajat and he forwards his hand)

Rajat: myself RAJAT

Purvi: PURVI (and both shakes hands)

A/N new and fresh concept I hope you all like it

Please do review

And other stories will be also updated soon


	2. Chapter 2

St. Meera

In canteen

(roo and Pankaj were waiting for duo)

Pankaj: yaar yeh princy ko bhi kya hum itne pasand hein pata nahi yaar

Roo: panky hum koi normal log thodi na hein

Pankaj: haan yeh baat toh sach hein

Roo: ruk phone kar ke dekhte hein (duo enters)

Vinu: phone karne ki koi jarurat nahi hein

Pankaj: dekho sab khatam hone ke baad yeh log agaye

Roo: waise itni der kyun lagadi

Vinu: ab tum log toh jante ho na principal kitna chahte hein hamare rajat ko

Roo(giggles giving hifi): haan par rajat ko kya hua hein

Vinu: kuch nahi plan ke baremein soch raha hein

Pankaj: kaisa plan?

Rajat: nahi nahi koi plan nahi hein vinu toh monty ki baat kar raha hein

Roo: kyun ab kya kiya usne

Pankaj: tujhe toh pata hi nahi na subah kya hua tha (and he narrates her the morning scene)

Roo: kya tum logone aisi bet hi kyun lagayi

Vinu: roo relax humne ladki ko hurt nahi kiya hein

Pankaj: hurt to yeh bhaisahab huye hein ( pointing at rajat)

Roo: kyun isse kya hua

Vinu: iske upar giri thi na woh ladki

Roo: toh fir thik hein, par you should say sorry

Pankaj: tumhe kya lagta hein rajat ne sorry kahan hoga

Roo(she nods in no and says): shayad nahi

Vinu: wrong

Roo: matlab isne sorry kahan

Duo: ji haan

Roo: wah kya baat hein bhai

Pankaj: waise roo aj hamara first day hein lekin mujhe bohat bore horaha hein

Vinu: kyun bhai

Pankaj: dekh na bhai sab kitni shanti hein yahan

Rajat: haan sahi kahan kuch happening nahi horaha

Roo: chal apna camera on kar panky hum campus ka darshan karke ate hein

Pankaj: haan chal bohat maja ayega (and both leaves)

Rajat: yeh dono jarur humein kisi na kisi problem mein involve karenge

Vinu: kuch nahi hoga chill

At the main gate

(roo was holding camera and pankaj was holding pen as mic)

Pankaj: good morning St. Meera… jaise ki aap dekh rahe hein yeh hein hamara college jahan pe humne hamari schooling complete ki hein…. he moves further saying aap log yeh dekh sakte hein ki kitna khoobsurat campus hein hamari college ka aur yahan ke log bhi and he get lost in the intruder

Roo: oye kise dekh raha hein

Pankaj: pari ko

Roo(POV): pari ko

Pankaj: I mean PRIYA ko

Roo: priya and she turns to look at her (POV) yeh chudail yahan kaise agayi

Priya: hello roo

Roo: hello with fake smile

Pankaj(comes to her): hello Priya ji

Priya: hello Pankaj

Pankaj: haye

Roo(glares at him): Pankaj (he keeps mum)

Priya: waise rajat kahan hein

Roo: woh ghar chala gaya

Priya: kya ghar chala gaya (dual voice comes from back)

Voice: are nahi nahi rajat ko toh humne abhi canteen mein dekha

Priya: TINA RINA tum sach keh rahi ho

T&R: are haan priya

Priya(to duo): excuse me guys and leaves Pankaj looks at camera and says

Pankaj: doston yeh hein Priya Malik hamare college ke trustee Mr. Malik ki beti aur yeh dono joh uske peeche gayi tina and rina woh uski chamchiyan hein

Roo: awesome one panky

Pankaj: chalo ab agla stop hein canteen

In canteen

(rajat and vinu were talking about the problem principal told to them)

Rajat: iska solution hum kaise nikal sakte hein

Vinu: yaar unhe laga hoga ki hum kuch kar sakte hein isi liye unhone humein choose kiya hein na

Rajat: haan par ismein hum kya kar sakte hein

Voice: mein kuch help karu (duo turns and see priya, duo stands up)

Rajat: tu tum

Priya: haan mein

Vinu: tum toh ek hafte baad ane wali thi na

Priya: koi problem hein tumhe

Vinu: nahi toh mujhe koi problem nahi (she takes out her phone and shows some pic to rajat)

Priya: waise yeh ladki kon hein rajat? (duo get shocked to see rajat and purvi's pic together)

Rajat(in whisper tone to vinu): yeh pic isse kisne bhej di

Vinu: lagta hein yeh jarur monty ka kam hein

Rajat: mein chodunga nahi us monty ko

Priya: kya hua kon hein yeh ladki batao

Rajat: purvi naam hein iska second building fresher (till that time Pankaj enters the scene)

Pankaj: toh doston jaisa ki humne apko bataya tha priya ji apna morcha leke seedha rajat ji ke pass pohoch chuki hein

Rajat: just shut up Pankaj

Pankaj(looking at camera): jaise ki ap jante hein humare rajat ka gussa satve asmaan par hein isiliye aj ke samchar yahi par samapt hote hein, milte hein agle episode mein and roo offs the camera

Rajat: yeh photo kuch nahi hein bas woh ladki mujhse takra gayi thi aur kuch nahi

Priya: college mein itne ladke hein par woh tumse hi akar kaise takrayi (she angrily looks at the photo) now she has to pay for it and leaves angrily from there… all settle down

Vinu: thank god chali gayi

Rajat(stands up again thinking something): are tum logone suna nahi priya kya keh ke gayi

Pankaj: haan meine suna na us ladki ko nahi chode gi aisa keh kar chali gayi (listening this trio stands up)

Trio: nahhiiiiiiiii (and they run to second building…. They were searching for purvi here and there, roo saw priya on ground floor and rajat saw purvi coming down)

Rajat(looking at purvi): oh shit yeh toh neeche arahi hein

Roo(looking at priya): oh no yeh toh upar jarahi hein (rajat hurriedly runs towards purvi, and the other trio stops priya)

Vinu(he was breathing heavily): are pri pri priaaaa

Tina: what priaaaa

Vinu: I mean priya woh meine abhi abhi abhi

Roo: abhi tumhare bhai ko ate dekha campus mein

Priya(happily): kya bhai aye hein

Pankaj: haan just abhi dekha (vinu shockingly looks at duo)

Vinu: iska bhai

Pankaj: haan meine abhi dekha

Priya: haan par pehle mein us ladki ko dekhti hoon and saying so she starts going and trio go behind her

On first floor

(purvi was searching for her class, she was going forward and priya was coming near, but suddenly rajat holds purvi's hand and pulls her inside, she gets shocked by this sudden action and was about to shout but rajat puts his hand on her mouth)

Outside

(priya came in search of her but was not able to find her, she stops one student and ask her)

Priya: hey you

Girl: yes

Priya: fresher

Girl: ji

Priya: kya naam hein tumhara

Girl: RIYA (trio comes there)

Priya: tum woh usse janti ho

Riya: kisse? (priya turns to vinu and asks him)

Priya: kya naam hein us ladki ka

Vinu: pooja

Duo(in surprise): poojaaa

Vinu: haan yahi naam hein na uska

Roo: haan pooja hi

Riya: nahi mein nahi janti kisi pooja ko

Priya(angrily leaves ): damn

(trio takes a sigh of relief)

Roo: thank god bach gaye

Pankaj: haan par yeh rajat kahan hein

Riya: shayad mujhe pata hein woh dono kahan hein

Scene shifts to rajvi

(purvi was struggling to say something)

Rajat: kya hein do min shant nahi reh sakti tum (suddenly the door opens and two girls come in and laughs looking at rajvi) yeh hans kyun rahi hein (purvi removes his hand)

Purvi: kyun ki aap ladies washroom mein hein (rajat scans the whole room and was shocked for sure)

Rajat: kyaaaaa

Purvi: shhh chillayi mat warna aur ladkiyan ajayegi

Rajat: hum yahan kaise agaye

Purvi: mein nahi ayi aap jabardasti leke aye (and again the door opens, but this time it was his friends)

Pankaj: tu yahan kya kar raha hein (rajat narrates the whole scene and also ask purvi to stay alert from priya, roo burst out into laughter looking poor rajat)

Rajat: roooooo

Roo: hahahah ladies washroom

Vinu: aur bezzati hone se pehle chalo (and the boys leave, the girls too come outside)

Roo: listen purvi woh baat yeh hein ki and narrates her the whole scene

Purvi: haan par aisa kuch nahi hein na hi mein tum logon ko janti hoon

Roo: haan yeh baat sahi hein par tum alert rehna (saying so she leaves, purvi turns to riya)

Purvi: yeh sab kya horaha hein pata nahi

Riya: fresher?

Purvi: haan aur tum

Riya(happily): me too a fresh

Purvi(she forwards her hand): purvi

Riya: riya, chalo yahan se baher chalte hein (they came outside) waise tum kahan rehti hoon

Purvi: mein yahan hostel mein rehti hoon

Riya(happily): such, mein bhi and saying the two friends leaves towards hostel and here rajat and gang were too leaving, rajvi passes by each others side not looking at each other but towards a start of really something beautiful

A/N I hope you all like the new chapter

And I am working on my other stories too

It will be updated soon

Stay tuned for the new updates


End file.
